Tori and Andre and Pie
by mayleebaby28
Summary: Tori and Andre try to make a pie for Trina's surprise party. Co written by my best friend. Enjoy!


Tori and Andre were sitting at Tori's kitchen table, discussing Trina's surprise party.  
"Alright, we have the guest list, the music set, the band, we need to talk about food." Tori said, checking off her list.  
"Cake?" Andre asked, drumming on the table.  
"Trina doesn't like cake." Tori shook her head.  
"How can you not like cake?" Andre asked.  
"She says it makes her feel bloated."  
"How about pie?" He asked.  
"Trina loves pie!" Tori said excitedly. "I just don't know what kind."  
"My grandma has this great recipe for blueberry pie. We could make that." Andre suggested.  
"Great. Pie it is. We can make it at your house." Tori smiled.  
"Cool, let's go." Andre grabbed his keys and headed to his car. When they got to his house, Andre pulled the recipes out of the cabinets.  
"Okay, so how do we do this?" Tori asked.  
"Well, first, were going to need blueberries." He said.  
"There's a little store right around the corner. Give me your keys and I'll get some blueberries." She said.  
"Okay." He said, about to hand her the keys. He pulled back and said, "Just be careful."  
"I will, don't you trust me?" She asked as she grabbed the keys and went to the little store. Andre trusted her, yes, but his car was his baby.  
He meandered around the kitchen to gather the rest of the ingredients.  
"Andre!" His grandmother yelled from her bedroom.  
"Yeah, Grandma?" He asked.  
"Where's my thumb?" She asked, holding up a clenched fist.  
"Inside your fist, Grandma." He said, glancing behind him for a brief second. "Now go back to your room."  
"Ok Andre!" She yelled, then retreated to her room. A few minuted later, Tori walked in, twirling Andre's keys.  
"How's my car?" He asked. "Is she okay?"  
"Your car's fine, geez." She replied. "Oh I got the blueberries."  
"Good, where are they?"  
"Well," She started to explain, "there were these kids, and they needed food and-"  
"You gave the blueberries away?" He interrupted.  
"They needed food! They were starving!" She said.  
"Ok, we'll both go back to the store. No wait, stay here with Grandma. Don't let her near butter, the color purple, or books." Andre explained.  
"Is she afraid of all of those things?" Tori asked, but Andre was already out the door. Tori sat at the kitchen table.  
"Girl! There's rabbits in my room!" Mrs. Harris yelled. Tori ran in, expecting two fluffy bunnies, but they were just slippers.  
"No, Mrs. Harris, those are just slippers." Tori tried to explain.  
"Slippers? Get them out!" Mrs. Harris jumped up on her bed.  
"Ok, ok they're gone, Mrs. Harris." Tori took them out and shut the door behind her.  
Andre walked in saying, "I got the blueberries. Now let's bake a pie."  
"Okay." Tori said. "But I don't know how."  
"That's why there's directions." He said.  
"Alright, smart guy, read me off the directions." Tori laughed, smacking him playfully on the arm. They finished making the filling, then Tori looked at the directions,  
"Andre, this makes 12 pies." Tori said, leaning against the counter.  
"What?" He looked at it over her shoulder. "Oh yeah, I guess we just make 12 pies and figure it out from there." Andre suggested.  
Tori shrugged, and after they successfully made 12 pies, she shrugged again.  
"What are we going to do with 12 pies?" She asked.  
"Well, this." Andre picked up one and smushed it in Tori's face.  
"Oh, you're gonna pay for that one!" She said, grabbing a pie. She went to throw it at Andre, but he ducked. Instead it hit his grandma in the face.  
"Andre! There's a flying pie!" She yelled.  
"Just go wash your face off, Grandma." Andre said.  
Tori tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and his face met another pie. He pulled it away from his eyes and looked down at Tori's brown eyes. So bright, like two orbs of coffee. He suddenly took her pie covered face in his hands and kissed her. He let his mouth mold with her's, moving with her lips as one. She let his tongue explore her mouth, in turn he did the same. Before he knew what he was doing, he pushed her back on the living room couch.  
Andre's Grandma came in the room, "Andre!" She yelled, "There's a man in my room!"  
Andre got off of Tori and went into his grandma's room. "Grandma, that's just the news reporter on the T.V." He turned the T.T. Off and went back to the living room where Tori was sitting on the couch. He came over and sat next to her. She resumed kissing Andre, pushing him down on the couch.  
"Andre! No sex on the couch!" His grandmother yelled from her room. The couple broke apart and began laughing.  
"Tori, I um-"  
"I know. I like you too." She said softly. Andre kissed her again.  
"Hey, let's pack up the rest of those pies." Andre got up off of the couch and walked with Tori in tow to the kitchen. She put the pies in the fridge. Andre wet a washcloth under the sink faucet and wiped his face off.  
"Tor." He motioned her closer. He used the warm cloth to rid her face of blueberry as well. He ran his thumb over her cheekbone once and smiled. "There's that beautiful face." He said. Tori blushed and her and Andre met eyes. They kissed again.  
"Hmm, blueberries." Andre licked his lips and laughed.

**AN: Another story co written by my best friend. I decided that this is like a little desert series when I said give me a couple and a subject, not Cabbie, not cake. She said Tori and Andre and pie. Soon there will be a Beck and Jade desert story. This one was really fun because it the Cat and Robbie one, it was just Cat and Robbie dialog, this one has Andre's grandma. She is fun to write. Review? :) 3**


End file.
